J. J. Benítez
Juan José Benítez (n. Pamplona, 7 de septiembre de 1946) es un periodista español, conocido por sus trabajos en y su saga y/o serie de novelas Caballo de Troya. Biografía Universidad de Navarra en la carrera de Periodismo y consiguió la licenciatura en 1965. Comenzó a trabajar para el periódico ''La Verdad'' de Murcia en enero de 1966. Después empezó a trabajar en el periódico Heraldo de Aragón. Recorrió el mundo como enviado especial y fue periodista en varios diarios regionales españoles, como los ya mencionados, y ''La Gaceta del Norte''. Más tarde se traslada a Bilbao, donde continúa como periodista para La Gaceta del Norte. A partir de 1972, se especializa en el tema ovni y cubre todas las noticias relacionadas con esta materia para su periódico, las primeras de las cuales fueron sobre la Fuerza Aérea Española. En 1975, realiza investigaciones sobre el sudario de Turín, hecho que marcó su vida al dar origen a la serie de novelas Caballo de Troya, sobre la visión de Benítez acerca de la vida de Jesús de Nazaret. En el epílogo de la primera novela, afirma que es el primer libro donde introduce ficción (refiriéndose al viaje en el tiempo) en una obra que refleja sus investigaciones. En una entrevista reciente, Benítez señala que Jesucristo es "el Gran Extraterrestre" En una cita reciente, afirma:"Los lectores se van a encontrar con el comienzo de su etapa como predicador, pero diferente a la versión oficial. Yo mismo me he sorprendido. Por ejemplo, lo que se conoce como la ceremonia del bautismo en el Jordán es más fascinante de lo que nos han contado, de que entró al agua y apareció una paloma. Lo de la paloma es un invento de los evangelistas". Ha realizado trabajos para la televisión, conferencias, artículos de prensa y entrevistas con testigos de supuestos fenómenos ovni. Con frecuencia, estas obras han recibido críticas negativas por parte de diversos sectores, como el caso de los escépticos, aunque, según sus palabras, la duda (su principal objetivo) debe siempre estar presente. En 1976 recibió de la mano del Teniente General Felipe Galarza, Jefe del Estado Mayor del Ejército del Aire Español, 12 expedientes OVNI clasificados que Benítez publicaría íntegramente en su libro "Ovnis: Documentos Oficiales del Gobierno Español" (que posteriormente se reeditaría con el título "Ovni: alto secreto"). Fue la primera desclasificación de archivos OVNI en España después que en diciembre de 1968 fuera declarado el tema ovni como "Materia Reservada". En 1979 dejó el periodismo activo y se dedicó a la investigación por completo. Desde entonces ha ido compaginando sus investigaciones sobre los ovnis y los “no identificados”, con la de la vida de Jesús de Nazaret. En 1992 intervino en los cursos de verano de la Universidad Complutense en El Escorial, en el que disertó sobre la problemática del tema OVNI, que dio lugar a críticas desfavorables por parte de la comunidad científica española. En este mismo año comenzó el proceso de la llamada desclasificación de archivos ovni recogidos por el Ejército del Aire en España, que duró hasta 1999. Benítez mantuvo siempre una postura muy crítica a esa desclasificación describiéndola como una "manipulación en toda regla". Acusó a un grupo de civiles, comandados por el investigador Vicente-Juan Ballester Olmos de colaborar con el antiguo MOA, Mando Operativo Aéreo (actual MAC, Mando Aéreo de Combate), para desprestigiar el tema OVNI dando, según Benítez, conclusiones racionales interesadas y en muchos casos con errores técnicos. En octubre de 2006 se publicó la octava parte de la serie Caballo de Troya (Jordán). En 2010, y pese a que no suele prologar ningún libro, escribió el prólogo a Ovnis, alto secreto, el primer libro de su amigo Marcelino Requejo. En noviembre de 2011, publicó su último libro, Caballo de Troya 9: Caná, el último de la saga "Caballo de Troya". Críticas A J. J. Benítez se le acusa de realizar investigaciones poco rigurosas, que ignoran el método científico, por lo que son poco fiables o directamente erróneas. Según él mismo reconoce "La ciencia es muy importante, pero el corazón más". Entrevista a J.J. Benítez También se le ha criticado porque en sus investigaciones a menudo no revela cuál es su fuente, lo cual hace que muchos crean que dicha fuente en realidad no existe. Ha sido acusado en varias ocasiones de plagio, por haber copiado en varios de sus libros páginas enteras del Libro de Urantia sin mencionar la fuente original; siendo el caso más célebre el de su saga "Caballo de Troya" [http://www.circuloesceptico.org/Documentos/descargas/PlagioJJB_3.pdf Entrevista a Fernando Lara en Interviu] Caballo de Troya es un plagio Artículo de Interviu . El autor de Caballo de Troya fusiló también dos obras editadas en España Artículo de Interviu Benítez ha negado estas acusaciones en multitud de ocasiones y nunca ha sido demandado por la Fundación Urantia, cuyos textos supuestamente plagió,[http://www.el-mundo.es/encuentros/invitados/2000/10/212/ Entrevista en el diario ''El mundo] textos que se consideran en dominio público en Estados Unidos desde 1983,Lewis, James R. and Hammer, Olav (2007). The Invention of Sacred Tradition. Cambridge University Press. ISBN 0-521-86479-8 e internacionalmente desde 2006.2006 Urantia Foundation annual report (PDF) A Benítez también se le ha acusado de perpetrar fraudes, como en el vídeo que presentó en el episodio "Mirlo Rojo" de la serie de televisión Planeta Encantado. En él se veían supuestas construcciones alienígenas en la Luna ocultadas por la NASA, asegurando que el vídeo que poseía y que los espectadores estaban viendo era alto secreto.Un inexistente espía de la CIA reveló a Benítez el hallazgo de una base extraterrestre en la Luna Crítica a Planeta encantado de Luis Alfonso Gámez, periodista escéptico Debido a los numerosos errores que contenía el video, como el extraño comportamento físico de los diferentes objetos, fallos en los trajes de los astronautas, etc., se realizó una investigación del mismo y se descubrió que había sido una empresa de animación la que había creado el vídeo,Benítez se estrella en la Luna Revista Pensar, abril/junio de 2004 señalando ésta a Benítez como su cliente. Dicho documental también posee errores en la información acerca de casi todos los aspectos técnicos de la misión del programa lunar (Apollo 11), destacándose el funcionamiento del cohete Saturno V, velocidad de escape, ubicación del sitio de alunizaje y telemetría biomédica. A su vez, Benítez se defiende de estas acusaciones, insistiendo en la veracidad de sus investigaciones y en que no se trata de obras de ficción, a pesar de no mostrar pruebas válidas ni confirmar sus fuentes. Por ejemplo, en el caso del video de "Mirlo Rojo" Benítez señala que en el documental se dice que las imágenes son "inéditas", lo cual es correcto puesto que no se habían emitido antes por televisión y, además, al final aparece el nombre del estudio de animación. Dice que los críticos no han atacado el hecho en sí, la hipótesis de que se encontraron ruinas alienígenas en la Luna y que después estas fueron destruidas, sino sólo que no se avisara de que era una recreación, aunque no ha aclarado de dónde procede el vídeo original, por qué no lo muestra, y ni siquiera conforma si él lo ha visto realmente. [http://www.lasombradelespejo.com/modules.php?name=Downloads&d_op=viewdownload&cid=6&orderby=ratingD Entrevista de radio en La sombra del espejo] (los comentarios sobre Mirlo Rojo aparecen entre los minutos 32 y 38) Respecto a las fuentes que en ocasiones oculta, sus defensores aluden al posible peligro que estas correrían si se desvelara su identidad, a pesar de que muchas veces son personas que ya han fallecido. Benítez ha señalado algunos errores que han cometido los pseudoescépticos por lo que, según él, son ellos los que realizan investigaciones poco rigurosas. El OVNI de Zurbarán Crítica de Benítez a la explicación escéptica del caso El 2 de julio de 2007 se dictó una sentencia que condena a uno de los habituales detractores de J. J. Benítez, Luis Alfonso Gámez, a pagarle una indemnización de 6.000 euros por haber vulnerado su honor en varias de las entradas de su blog.Sentencia judicial que falla a favor de J. J. Benítez Si bien el fallo fue a favor del demandante, cabe señalar que no se le requirió a Gámez eliminar los escritos, puesto que no se puso en duda lo que ahí se decía, Comunicado del Círculo Escéptico y el juez redujo la indemnización a 6.000 euros frente al mínimo de 50.000 euros pedido por el demandante, ya que sentencias similares en el Tribunal Supremo han supuesto una indemnización entre los 6.000 y los 18.000 euros. La sentencia es firme puesto que Luis Alfonso Gámez optó por no recurrirla.Benítez contra Gámez: historia de una condena Explicación de Gámez del proceso.Un juez ampara el honor de J. J. Benítez, que había sido calificado de "estafador" ELPAÍS.comSentencia Contra Gámez Por La Boca Muere El Pez Obras Ha publicado más de cincuenta libros en España en la actualidad. Esta es la lista de libros y publicaciones que ha realizado hasta la fecha: Ensayos: * Jesús de Nazaret. Nada es lo que parece (2012) * De la mano con Frasquito (2008) * Cartas a un idiota (2004) * Mágica fe (1994) * El Testamento de San Juan (1989) * Los Astronautas de Yavé (1980) Poesía: * A solas con la mar (1990) Ficción Novela Policíaca: * El Papa rojo. La gloria del olivo (1992) Filosofía: * Diez preguntas eternas (2006) * Mi Dios favorito (2002) * Al fin libre (2000) * A 33.000 pies (1997) * La otra orilla (1986) * Sueños (1982) Investigación: * Pactos y señales (2015) * Estoy bien (2014) * El hombre que susurraba a los «ummitas» (2007) * Mis ovnis favoritos (2001) * Ricky B (1997) * Materia reservada (1993) * Mis enigmas favoritos (1993) * La Quinta Columna (1990) * El misterio de la Virgen de Guadalupe (1989) * Yo, Julio Verne (1988) * Siete narraciones extraordinarias (1988) * La punta del iceberg (1983) * Los Tripulantes No Identificados (1983) * Los espías del Cosmos (1983) * El Ovni de Belén (1983) * La Gran Oleada (1982) * Terror en la Luna (1982) * Los Visitantes (1982) * Encuentro en Montaña Roja (1981) * Incidente en Manises (1980) * El Enviado (1979) * Tempestad en Bonanza (1979) * Cien mil kilómetros tras los Ovnis (1978) * Ovni: Alto Secreto (1977) * Ovnis: S.O.S a la Humanidad (1975) * Existió otra Humanidad (1975) * 25 años de investigación: 1- Encuentro en Sudáfrica (1999) * 25 años de investigación: 2- Franco: censura ovni (1999) * 25 años de investigación: 3- El árbol y la serpiente (1999) * 25 años de investigación: 4- La noche más larga (1999) * 25 años de investigación: 5- Alto secreto (1999) * 25 años de investigación: 6- La era ovni (1999) * 25 años de investigación: 7- Confidencial: ¡Abatidlos! (1999) * 25 años de investigación: 8- El mundo nunca sabrá (1999) * 25 años de investigación: 9- El gran apagón (1999) * 25 años de investigación: 10- UMMO (1999) * 25 años de investigación: 11- Apolo 11: ustedes no lo creerán (1999) * 25 años de investigación: 12- Luz negra (1999) * 25 años de investigación: 13- Operación 23 (1999) Documentales * Existió otra humanidad (1977) Serie de Televisión Planeta Encantado # La huella de los dioses. (2003) # La isla del fin del mundo. (2003) # Los señores del agua. (2004) # El mensaje enterrado. (2004) # El secreto de Colón. (2004) # Un as en la manga de Dios (2004) # Una caja de madera y oro. (2004) # El anillo de plata. (2004) # Sahara Azul. (2004) # Sahara Rojo. (2004) # Escribamos de nuevo la historia. (2004) # Mirlo Rojo. (2004) # Las esferas de nadie. (2004) Novelas basadas en acontecimientos reales: * Caballo de Troya 1: Jerusalén (1984) * La rebelión de Lucifer (1985) * Caballo de Troya 2: Masada (1986) * Caballo de Troya 3: Saidan (1987) * Caballo de Troya 4: Nazaret (1989) * Caballo de Troya 5: Cesarea (1996) * Caballo de Troya 6: Hermón (1999) * Caballo de Troya 7: Nahum (2005) * Caballo de Troya 8: Jordán (2006) * Caballo de Troya 9: Caná (2011) * El día del Relámpago (2013) Referencias Enlaces externos * Planeta Benítez - Web oficial del escritor * Artículo sobre J.J. Benítez y Caballo de Troya en esceptica.net * Juan José Benítez, una visión escéptica en elcorreodigital.com * [http://blogs.publico.es/ciencias/?p=486 Un artículo en Público sobre los métodos de Benítez] * Fundacioncdt un blog dedicado a la obra Caballo de Troya de Benítez Categoría:Pamploneses Categoría:Escritores de España del siglo XX Categoría:Escritores de España del siglo XXI Categoría:Periodistas de Navarra Categoría:Escritores de Navarra Categoría:Ufólogos Categoría:Alumnado de la Universidad de Navarra Categoría:Escritores en español del siglo XX Categoría:Escritores en español del siglo XXI